Sins of an Uncontrollable Love
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: Okay this is just some 3 year story that wasn't supposed to be made but I have nowhere else to put it. Ok so first of all in it: Bulma cheats not Yamcha,she wont leave yamcha, Vegeta is very jealous, and Trunks' birth just adds to the problems.


Disclaimer: The idea behind how this hookup happened may be mine but the DBZ characters aren't sadly. wipes tear from face The chapter names are song lyrics form Maroon 5's "Shiver" BEST BAND EVER

Okay so these to next chapters were meant for my story "reminiscence" but I feel that story had substance and this just…..lemon, tension, discrete, abandonment, rage, jealous, hate. Well I think you get the point. I don't really like this chapter as much as my other story but it gets better doesn't worry.

Chapter 1

He was kissing me. My back was against the wall and Vegeta was kissing me. Vegeta! Me! And I was kissing him back. One second we had been in a heated argument and the next thing I knew, I had been pinned to the wall with Vegeta's lips upon mine.

I could barely believe it. After 130 days of living with this man all the bottled up tension was finally being released with just one kiss. One beautifully heated kiss. One knee weakening, mind blowing, breathtaking, best one I ever had kiss. Damn him!!! Why did he have to choose the day we were going to make our wishes to do this to me? Yamcha and the others were coming home and everything was going to be back to normal, but as Vegeta's hands moved from the back of my neck to my waist I didn't want normal.

I didn't want Yamcha. I wanted this. I wanted his touch. I wanted Vegeta and even though the thought seemed wrong it felt right. Soo right. Much better than when Yamcha kissed me.

Kame I couldn't take anymore as my hands acted on their own and traced down his chest and abs to pull the blue spandex shirt out of his pants. A groan escaped his lips as I started to grind my hips against his very noticeable bulge. He yanked me up to wrap my legs around him trying to cool the fire that was burning throughout us. It didn't work.

Slowly he lowered me down onto the kitchen table and slid his hands down, lingering over my hips to the inside of my dress where he began to knead my thighs. His lips moved away from mine to place kisses down my collarbone until he reached the white ruffled neck of my shirt and pushed it aside. He started to suck and nip at the flesh where my neck and shoulder met.

It felt so good, but I waned more. I wanted him inside me. I wanted to be under him in the worst possible way. I wanted… to stop.

Roughly I pushed Vegeta away as my gaze returned back to the picture in the next room of the gang when we were younger. Goku and Krillen were throwing up peace signs and Yamcha had his hand around my waist. It was a picture taken at the world tournament and Yamcha had reluctantly cut his hair to make me happy. To make me happy the thought resounded in my head as I looked up to find a questioning look on the Prince of all Saiyans face. Yamcha would do anything to make me happy and here I was on a kitchen table about to have what would undoubtedly be the best sex of my life with a man who had laughed as Yamcha died.

"Woman?" Vegeta questioned failing to mask the glint of disappointment I saw in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I can't… not yet. I just can't," I began to say, trembling as the weight of what almost happened hit me full on. Vegeta just stood there for a moment puzzled then opened his mouth as if to speak but I beat him to it. "Yamcha... he'll be back today. I can't… he thinks… I won't… not until."

I couldn't go on. Not that it really mattered because nothing I said came out right and I doubt if Vegeta understood any of it.

Suddenly he turned away from me and faced the living room. When he turned around all emotion was gone. It was weird to see a man so expressionless but still heaving from the interlude we just had. "Yamcha?" Vegeta asked. "The one Nappa killed." He obviously had seen the picture because the next question came out almost accusingly, "What is he to you, woman?"

"He is… he was…" I paused for a moment to clear my thoughts. "We were dating before he died."

"So he is your mate," Vegeta spat out in disgust as he turned to leave the room.

I jumped down quickly, knocking a chair down as I went. "Mate?" I asked not fully understanding his meaning. "Vegeta if you mean he's my husband your wrong."

"Then what are you?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. I just sat there. Staring at him as he turned abruptly and stalked out the room.

Before I had a chance to even follow him I heard the front door slam shut. After a few seconds

Pause I left the room and headed upstairs and into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I could see the flush to my skin as well as a dark mark left on my neck by his sucking. Straightening out my clothes and covering my neck I made it downstairs just before everyone arrived.

In the hustle of all that was going on around me all thought of Vegeta was lost. Standing above the dragon balls a chill slid down my spine, I felt eyes boring into me. Turning I caught the look of a very angry, very quiet saiyan staring back at me. I couldn't keep eye contact. I looked away and didn't look back until I heard the sound of a ship taking off.

··

It's been a few months and I still can't get that bastard prince out of my head. Last night I had a dream about him. It started off as a replay of that day. The day when he kissed me then suddenly it changed. There was no picture to stop me. There was no thought of Yamcha. There was just him and the pleasure he gave me.

The smoothness of his skin. The warmth of his body heat. The rock hard body that so gently lifted me up and carried me to my room. The way he had made love to me contradicting his cruel disposition around others. It's mind-boggling how I could have such a wonderful dream about such a dark man.

It felt so good. I can still feel the glow and contentment that followed me after the fact, sitting here on my balcony riling listening to Yamcha's singing. I had to get him out of my head.

"Yamcha you goof. You're such a nut. Where'd you come up with that?" I said trying to change my train of thought. I didn't hear his response or Oolong's. I didn't hear anything. I opened my mouth to respond but the next thing that came out was me telling them about my dream. I don't know why I said it. Maybe it was because I was bored with the conversation or maybe it was because I was getting bored with Yamcha. Either way his response was priceless. I could see the jealousy written on his face. It was the most emotion I had seen from him since the first night he had came back from the other world.

"What… Vegeta…you dreamt about him?!?" Yamcha questioned.

"You know he was actually pretty nice to me in the dream and a good kisser to boot," I continued with my torment on Yamcha, all the while feeling bad about teasing him so but needing to see some sort of passion in his soo plain black eyes.

"You kissed him!!!" Yamcha screamed, slamming his hands on the table he was seated at.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look in his eyes. It was all too ironic for my taste. I finally got some heat out of Yamcha after feeling a strain on our relationship and it had come from the thought of another man. This couldn't have been more pathetic had I planned it from the start. "It was a dream Yamcha," I replied, trying to calm his nerves.

"You poor sap you're jealous aren't you?" Oolong joked from across the table.

Just then my mother chirped in from inside the house telling us about Vegeta's lack of fuel on the ship. I couldn't believe it. He was coming back. I could feel the stirrings in my stomach as I thought of the day he left. The way he held me. The way he tasted. The way..then it hit me. He wouldn't care. He left me then. I wouldn't matter now. I mean it wasn't like we were a couple or anything. I felt pathetic dreaming about a man who could care less about me.

A/N: I hadn't really planned on writing another fanfic until I finished my first ever one. I have put up the prologue "Reminiscence" but I Have more of this one finished because this is just a drama angst get together thing and that will have more storyline to it. So just leave me a review to help me out a bit if I need work on something or if you like it reassurance is always welcomed. Until next time…


End file.
